Something's Gotta Give Songfic
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by LeAnn Rimes song Something's Gotta Give, WARNING FEMSLASH


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, WWE or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney and if I owned WWE we wouldn't have this same old shit Cena be champion for most of the year or anytime of the year for that matter.**_

_(Eminem's Shady Narcotics starts playing) Yeah, God damn! Feels like a long time don't it? Did you miss me? I missed you! Ha ha, SHMH narcotics, it's the Re-up! And I'm back, Myself, Taylor girl (gunshot), with her brand new shit, (Gunshot), TJC (Gunshot) Cassie Kell (Gunshot). And I would also like to introduce, The newest member of the family. He's known by most as The Prince of Liley but his real name is David, from Newberry County  
And I think its about time we just cut the bull shit! Let's go! MANDY'S BACK!!_

_**Mandy's back!! Yea I'm back and I'm better than ever! WOOO! Man I missed you guys, but to make up for it I'm posting this songfic and then the next chapter of YBWM so heads up for it to come out soon. So without further delay I would like to present the next SHMH Production of…**_

Something's Gotta Give

Liley Songfic

_**Jenny got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year**_

Lilly is sitting on her sofa in her apartment in just a white tank top and her panties, with a small tub of chocolate ice cream in her hands. She looks over at her cat before getting up and walking over to her refrigerator and looks at the cut out pictures of celebrity faces and clothes and moves them around until she is satisfied with a certain combination of Hannah Montana in a cute red dress.

She looks over at her cat and says, "Perfect, what do you think Jake?"

_**  
Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)**_

_**  
**_Lilly sits back down on her couch and starts to look through her mail. She flips through bills and junk mail until she sees a piece that says 'Online Dating?' then starts to think out loud, "Hmm, I wonder…" she had been thinking that by now she, at 30 almost 31, would be married and maybe even have a baby by now.

_**  
Alright**_

She opens the letter and looks through it, then looks over at Jake, "Should I try it? Hmm do you think I should have someone in my life already?" she then scratched Jake behind the ears and then grabbed her bear and layed down on the couch and shut her eyes, still thinking about the letter.

_**  
She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she found is Mr. Wrong  
and That's the pitts**_

_**  
**_Lilly starts to dream about the perfect date, she is sitting at a fancy table with a wine glass in her hand, taking a sip and laughing at something the person sitting in front of her said. She then looks up and sees that a life size version of her bear sitting in front of her holding out his glass as well, and she brings hers up to the other glass and they clang together, as she starts to laugh again.

_**  
She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give**_

_**  
**_Lilly wakes up from her dream and looks around the room, only to be disappointed that she is alone. She then looks back at the coffee table in front of her and picks up the Online Dating letter and looks at it again before getting up and going to her computer.

_**  
Somethin gotta give me butterflies  
Somethin gotta make me feel alive  
yeah,  
Somethin gotta give me dreams at night  
Somethin gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
Yeah but something's gotta give**_

_**  
**_She sits there filling out the information, wondering how anyone could be completely honest with the questions they are asking, but she continues and fills out the information. After she set her profile up, she started looking at the different profiles, looking for something someone that interested her, she saw a few that she absolutely couldn't stand, but she eventually found one that interested her.

_**  
Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky half hour late  
That's the biz baby**_

_**  
**_Lilly's doorbell rang and she looked out the peep hole and saw a girl with long, dark-brown almost black hair and sunglasses on, she opened the door and greeted her only to be met with a hand being put up in her face because the other girl was on her cell phone. The girl then handed her a box of chocolates, which Lilly thought was sweet and she could over look the cell phone, until she opened them and found that the box was half eaten already. Lilly shook her head, but she continued the date.

_**She's riding out this twist of fate  
She's had all that she can take  
She says something's gotta give**_

_**  
**_Lilly had more than enough of the other girl being on her phone the whole time because she was bored, then the girl looked at her and smiled but she had some spinach in her teeth, Lilly just looked at her, got up and left.

_**  
Somethin gotta give me butterflies  
Somethin gotta make me feel alive  
yeah,**_

Lilly went back to her profile and looked at another profile, and liked what she saw so she set up a date with a guy this time. The night of the date, her door bell rang and she went to open it, she looked through the peep hole and saw the guy she was supposed to go out with, which looked nothing like what she saw on his picture, he was the exact opposite, he was short and goofy looking and kept scratching his head and stuff, which she thought was dandruff falling from his head. She did a disgusted face before walking away from the door and saying to herself, "Sorry Danny."

_**  
Somethin gotta give me dreams at night  
Somethin gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
Yeah but something's gotta give**_

The next week she set up another date with a guy, but when he got there he too looked nothing like what he had for his profile picture. He was supposed to be a tall, built, long-haired guy but what she got was a short, balding, slightly over-weight guy with a very disturbing smile. She shook her head and walked away from the door and said, "No"

_**  
I swear  
There's got to be a meant to be for me out there  
Somewhere someday  
I'm gonna find someone, somehow, someway**_

_**  
**_This continued for the next 3 weeks, she would open the door and found a goth guy named Oliver with black roses, an extremely tall girl named Sarah, and then a kid named Rico that didn't even look like he was in high school yet. She shut the door on all three of them.

_**  
alright  
Yeahehe**_

_**  
**_Lilly had been thinking about giving up dating all together, or at least the online one. That week she was doing some laundry and was carrying her basket back to her apartment, when her neighbor from a few rooms down, came walking out of her apartment and ended up colliding with her, spilling her clothes everywhere.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." the girl said as she kneeled down to help Lilly pick up the clothes, then she saw some red panties and reached for them at the same time Lilly did and their hands touched, they both looked up at each other and smiled, "Hi, I'm Miley."

_**Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year**_

_**  
**_Lilly smiled widened even more as she replied, "My name's Lilly I live just a few doors down from you."

"I know, I've seen you before. Aren't you the one that's had a bunch of people knocking at your door lately?" Miley asked.

"Ugh don't remind me." Lilly said as she picked up another article of clothing.

"Online dating?" Miley asked which Lilly just replied by nodding, then Miley reached for one of Lilly's bras, "Oh nice"

Lilly laughed and said, "Hey give me that." she then grabbed the bra and started playfully tugging at them, which Miley did as well.

_**  
She thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
She says something's gottta, Something's gotta, Something's gotta **_

Miley and Lilly finally get all the clothes picked up and Miley picks up the basket as Lilly gets up then hands it to her.

"You know we should do this again sometime." Miley said jokingly.

"Yea we should." Lilly said with a laugh.

_**Somethin gotta give me butterflies  
Somethin gotta make me feel alive**_

_**  
**_"Well I have to get going, so I'll see you around." Miley said still with a smile on her face.

"Oh ok, bye." Lilly said then started walking back to her room but she stopped, turned around and said, "Hey Miley," Miley turned and faced her, "Would you maybe wanna… go out sometime?"

Miley's smile got even bigger as she replied, "Sure, I'd love to. I'll call you later."

_**Somethin gotta give me dreams at night  
Somethin gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
Yeah but something's gotta**_

A few weeks later Miley and Lilly are sitting in Lilly's apartment, on her couch, watching a movie. Lilly had her head rested on Miley's shoulder and she snuggled as close as she could to her with her arms wrapped around the brunettes waist.

"I still can't believe I went through all of that online dating stuff, when I could have just looked a few doors down and found you." Lilly said as she looked up at Miley and smiled.

"Strange how things work out isn't it?" Miley said which caused Lilly to laugh.

_**  
I don't know where it is  
Yeah but something's gotta**_

_**  
**_They were sitting watching the movie when Miley felt something under her, she shifted her body so she could reach and grab what was under her and pulled out Lilly's bear that was wedged between the cushions.

"Oh who's this, a little friend?" Miley said jokingly as she brought the bear into view for Lilly.

Lilly gasped slightly then said, "Give me that." and grabbed it from Miley and put it over beside her then looked back at Miley and who was trying not to laugh, "Oh shut up." Lilly said then kissed Miley before snuggling back up to her and putting her arms back around Miley's waist.

_**  
I don't know where it is  
Yeah but something's gotta give  
Oh somethings gotta give**_

Wooo, I'm back and I'm better than ever lol, man writers block really s*cks, but I got through this, Finally. So what did you think, it was my first songfic and the first songfic of SHMH. As always comments are welcome and very much appreciated so please comment and tell us if you liked it or not. Ok its late, so until next time I'm Mandy, bye love you guys.


End file.
